star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tali Madsen
'Biography' Tali was born in the dredges of the bustling city-planet Coruscant, the unintentional daughter of a club dancer and a commander in the GAR while he was on leave. Tali was not exactly welcomed by either of her parents when she was born, especially her mother since she believed her work performance would suffer. However the girl's father, though not ecstatic about now being a father, did all he could to ensure Tali would have a comfortable lifestyle, accompanied by at least one loving parent. However, being a soldier, he was not around most of the time when Tali was growing up, leaving her in the care of her uncaring mother. As she grew older, it became apparent that her mother's interest in her care was waning, so, still a child, she began to look after herself. Sneaking portions from the local habs, making friends so that she could eat at their places, and, of course, learning to defend herself in the brawls that would sometimes occur between her fellow vagrant kids. Egged on by her father and wanting to get as far away from her mother as possible, Tali enlisted in the Stormtrooper Corps as soon as she was of age. Her rough lifestyle made training a breeze, while her problem-solving and instincts for self-preservation as well as independent thought made her a viable candidate for the Scout Trooper program. Excellent marksmanship qualifications made her a perfect candidate for the Imperial Sniper program, a designation she could hold while remaining in the Scout Regiment. Her expertise meant that she has been transferred to numerous different Legions, including the Cold Assault Troopers and Shore Troopers, making her acclimatized with just about any form of terrain or weather. 'Appearance' Tali is by all accounts an attractive young woman with pale skin, piercing light blue eyes and dark brown hair that is worn a little bit longer than regulation allows. Her short body has wonderfully feminine curves in all of the places that matter, deceptively hiding the fairly strong muscles that hide within her figure. Events Operation Watchful Harpy Tali was a part of the recon mission to a listening post manned by forces under the rogue Moff. She and her CO Lieutenant Veles infiltrated the the asteroid base after an EVA insertion. Upon securing the landing bay, the squad's Lambda shuttle entered and released Master Sergeant Arecen, who joined Tali in clearing the rest of the post. After displaying her technical ability in splicing the bases systems, and after becoming secretly disgruntled at Arecen's 'style', the pair came across some form of religious sanctum and altar. Atop the altar were four crystals and a disabled baton, which she would later learn was a form of lightsaber. Finding nothing else of strategic value within the station, Madsen bagged the crystals and pike before the squad destroyed the base with seismic charges. The items were handed over to Veles to maintain the chain of evidence, and their presence has not been shared by her with anyone else. Operation Anvil The scout took part in an infiltration mission to a rogue installation on Darknell IV, a foul place with corrosive atmosphere and rain. The Corporal and her newly-charged squad were assigned to find an Autonomous Vulture Droid launch site. Setting out in the toxic mud and corrosive rain, the scouts made it to what was certain to be their target. However, the intelligence was off on the site, as it was not a launch site but a droid factory. After marking it for destruction, she led her squad back to the designated zone for extraction. They were the only squad to not suffer casualties on the mission. Equipment Tali's load of equipment is dependent on the type of mission she is going on, ranging from explosives on a lone-wolf search and destroy mission to extra rations when on overwatch assignments. However, there are a few pieces of equipment that she is never without: * E-11s Sniper Rifle. Optics are linked with her visor and targeting equipment in the sensor suite of her helmet. * In close-quarters, Tali makes use of a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. * A painted-white variant of Shoretrooper armor. Tali's Scout armor was turned in on her last posting, and she was given this instead. Ideal for the jungle planets in the Sector, but not very comfortable in cold climates. However, she makes due. * Electro-binos, perfect for surveying an area from long range. * Survival kit: Rations, emergency shelter, Bacta tanks, survival/combat knife. Images